I have a feeling I'm not in London anymore
by MusicisLife221B
Summary: First Fanfic ever, please review :)! Molly begins an ordinary day at St. Bart's. But, an unexpected hurricane whisks Molly into the wonderful land of oz. She must meet the Wizard to help her get home. Not before making some friends that seem very familiar to her. Sherlolly will ensue :). Slight Crossover fanfic (includes place and plot, Oz characters are swapped for Sherlock).
1. Chapter 1- Another ordinary day

**Author's Note: Hello, all! This is my first fic so be kind! But, I could use all the help I can get! Please review :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BBC Sherlock. All rights reserved to BBC, Mark Gatiss, Stephen Moffat**

* * *

I Have A Feeling I'm Not in London Anymore…

Chapter 1- Another Ordinary Day

Molly began her daily commute to St. Bart's Hospital at exactly six o' clock the morning. The brisk morning air tingled her senses as she strode toward the tube station. Fortunately, the particular carriage she occupied was not very crowded, allowing Molly to have a few moments peace.

She was in for a rude awakening when she discovered the one and only Sherlock Holmes standing by a slab in the mortuary. Molly gave a gasp of surprise from his presence. Sherlock's presence in the morgue was never a surprise to her, but Molly was not excepting to see the great detective this early in the morning.

Silence filled the room as Molly and Sherlock stared at each other for an absurd amount of time. Sherlock's cold, piercing eyes penetrated Molly's heart.

_He looks as still as a statue,_ Molly thought to herself. _Why is he here so early? Doesn't he know I have a long shift ahead of_ me? Her mind went ramped to compensate for her nervous tension as silence did not break.

As she stared at Sherlock's mesmerizing figure, Sherlock slowly made his way toward her.

Sherlock stated coolly in Molly's ear, "Good Morning to you as well, Molly Hooper." Molly felt a shiver run down her spine. She had forgotten that she was staring at him, mouth agape, without uttering a word to the man. She snapped into a stiff, erect position.

"Oh! Good Morning to you too, Sherlock... Er, I wasn't expecting to see you so early in the morning. I was...I was just... Well, you see, I didn't mean to-"

"Oh, please do stop talking." Sherlock abruptly interrupted her. His tone was monotone and cold, but it had a slight sense of amusement. "However, I am quite flattered that my presence can stun you and render you speechless for exactly ten minutes." His shoulders relaxed as he glanced at Molly. His mouth curving into a sly smile.

_Molly! You foolish girl! Get a hold of yourself!_ Thoroughly embarrassed, Molly took Sherlock's words with a grain of salt and mindlessly followed Sherlock to the slab closest to the entrance.

"Since I know you are going to ask, I am here for your assistance on a recent case John and I have been working on." Sherlock scanned Molly up and down, no response. _Perhaps, she is waiting for more information,_ Sherlock pondered. "A woman walks into a lift. No one is with her. As the lift ascends, she is perfectly healthy. But, when she arrives at her destination, spectators notice her fumbling out of the lift, gasping for air. She falls to floor, foaming at the mouth. She convulses on the floor until her heart stops beating. How did she die?"

Molly had processed every word of Sherlock's fascinating description of the case. His deep, rich, baritone voice enthralled Molly as she listened to him speak. She was ashamed of herself for enjoying it too much. She replied, "Intriguing! Was she poisoned?" She beamed at the detective, waiting for his answer.

"Well..We'll need to take a look at the body," Sherlock leaned quite close to the timid pathologist. Molly's heart rate accelerated. "...Won't we?"

Molly felt a cold shiver run down her spine. Sherlock's eyes stayed focused on Molly's. As he stared at her intently, Sherlock began to smile as a reptile would as it entrances its prey.

Molly never felt more nervous around Sherlock Holmes than ever before. She breathed heavily and stared at him with such longing.

Sherlock straightened his back into his normal, upright posture. "So!" he exclaimed with gusto. "Shall we begin?"


	2. Chapter 2- Don't be an Idiot

**Author's Note: Big thank you to those who have reviewed the story! I appreciate the support!  
**

* * *

Chapter 2- Don't be an Idiot

Sherlock backed away from the table as Molly continued the autopsy. She had just finished checking for toxins and weighting the lungs.

"There's strange debris in the stomach. I need to examine this carefully. Could be toxic." Molly gently emptied the contents of the stomach to a bowl. "I'll head to the lab once I finish the autopsy."

Sherlock's mind went reeling. "If there are no signs of toxins in the lungs, I shall require them for an experiment." Molly was curious as to the extent of this so-called experiment, but she trusted him enough to not question it any further. She nodded and gestured to the lungs, giving him permission to take them.

As Molly continued her work, she observed Sherlock with her peripheral vision. He had a pitcher of water and a metal funnel. Molly was befuddled. "Are you filling the lungs with water?"

Sherlock paused. He glanced over at Molly. Amused by her question, Sherlock replied, "Oh...No, I was going to use this funnel to replace my deerstalker. I'm sure the press would get a kick out of that." He winked and smiled in her direction.

Molly gave a small laugh; she blushed slightly and went back to work. As Molly was removing the liver and several minor organs, John Watson entered from the hallway, looking distressed and tired. Molly glanced over at Sherlock. He seemed unfazed by John's appearance in the morgue, and he continued his experiment, ignoring John's presence.

Molly was not so rude. She greeted him, "Hello, John..Um, you look tired. How's Mary? Er, Sherlock says hi!" Molly struggled to make John feel better, but it did not improve the situation. John walked by her, giving a friendly nod and smile, but he had still an annoyed look on his face.

"Sherlock...Why did you bother to come to Bart's? You solved the case in twenty minutes! What is the matter with you?!" John was fuming. He stared angrily at the non complacent Sherlock who was pouring water into the dead woman's lungs. The stench of the dead body reached John's nostrils; he instinctively covered his nose with his right hand.

Molly gave a delayed reaction to John's statement. "You, what! I could have completed other work, then did the autopsy?! What the _hell_ was that all for, Sherlock?" She put down her scalpel and crossed her arms in frustration. _I am so done with Sherlock Holmes. This is ridiculous!_ Anger boiled up inside of her. And Sherlock's disinterest in her and John's feelings contributed to her irritation.

Sherlock looked back and forth between Molly and John. He put the funnel and pitcher aside, and he exhaled with utter indifference. "I needed the body to conduct my experiment. I knew you were going to complete an autopsy on the victim any way so-"

"So, you lied to take advantage of the situation!" Molly's mood shifted from anger to complete disappointment. "You know, I thought some things would change about you, Sherlock. But, boy, was I wrong!"

John stepped forward. "Why couldn't you have waited just one day before experimenting on a victim from one of your cases? Were you that determined to discover how much water can fill up in a human's lungs?"

Sherlock chuckled with amusement, "Oh, don't be an idiot, John. Of course, I needed to! You know I need something to occupy myself with. It might as well be an experiment, and I was fortunate to have found Molly at Bart's at the right time. Is this really a surprise to you?... Oh, and I know you were up 'til three in the morning with your baby. You failed to get a change of clothes. I can see spit up on your shirt. I must ask, John, is domestic life tiring not only your body, but your brain as well?"

"No ...It was a matter of timing, and don't you dare change the subject, Sherlock. You took off as soon as you solved the case, leaving me to explain to Lestrade why you hailed a taxi." Before Sherlock tried to rebuttal, John continued. "And, you manipulated Molly once again to gain access to a pair of lungs!" He took a pause, still making eye contact with Sherlock.

Sherlock raised his eyebrows and nodded, understanding of John's fury. "Well...I don't know. I think Molly enjoyed my lie." He smirked at Molly.

Molly's cheeks turned bright pink. She got a hold of herself, and said, "That doesn't excuse you from abandoning John at the crime scene and using me for the thousandth time!" She paused for Sherlock to digest what she said. "Regardless, of how pleased I was to see you!" Molly mentally slapped herself. _Ugh! Why does this happen to me? Why am I in love with such a heartless man._

John looked over at Sherlock whose eyes grew bigger as he reacted to Molly's words. From a closer glance, Sherlock appeared to be blushing in the lightest shade of pink. John looked back at Molly and put the pieces together. _Sherlock, I believed you of all people would be able to control your feelings. _He exhaled and smiled to himself. _He's in love with her. I never thought I'd see the day!_

"Um..." Sherlock gulped. "I think Molly has said it all." He began cleaning up his workspace. "Molly, so sorry to have been so thoughtless." He directed his attention back to John. "John, I believe I have overstayed my welcome. Er, could you accompany me back to Baker Street...please?"

John was stunned by Sherlock's uncharacteristic politeness. "Uh..Sure, Sherlock. Of course. Molly, it was good to see you. Keep in touch." He began to head out the exit with Sherlock.

"Wait!" John and Sherlock turn around, giving Molly their full attention. "Um...How was this woman murdered?"

Sherlock was surprised by her curiosity. "You really want to know?" Molly nodded. Sherlock smirked. "Pop into Baker Street, and you'll have the solution. John, shall we?" gesturing to the door. John gave a farewell wave to Molly as he exited with Sherlock.

Molly, utterly confused about the situation, just shook her head and laughed. She looked towards Sherlock and John's direction and thought, _The heartless detective and the brainless army doctor, what a pair!_ She smiled and laughed to herself again. Her thoughts shifted, and her smile faded. _But, where do I fit in?...I don't fit in anywhere. _Molly sighed in defeat and continued her work.

* * *

**So sorry for not giving a resolution to the case. I'll plan out a solution for the end of the story. Please don't get angry about the remark about John being brainless. I love his character, and I know he is quite intelligent! I only wrote it that way as obvious foreshadowing of who John will be in OZ ;) Stay tuned! The more feedback the better!**


	3. Chapter 3- Some Place Far Away

Chapter 3- Some Place Far Away

Molly turned off the lights to the lab, and began her journey home. Somewhere in her mind, she convinced herself to walk home. She knew perfectly well that a ride on the tube would be hellish after the day she endured. A walk would be a nice, refreshing change. As she wander the streets of London aimlessly, she felt more alone than ever before. _I'm past thirty years of age. I live with a cat, and I am currently no longer in a relationship. Where did I go wrong?_

On her walk, she came across the famous detective's home at 221B Baker Street. At first, she attempted to visit. _Maybe Sherlock will tell me how and why that victim died. Maybe he'll be glad to see me...Or maybe...I just fooling myself. _ She stopped herself from knocking.

_I guess I'll never find a place to belong, _Molly thought as she stare at the door to 221B. She gave a little sigh, and pressed on forward to her flat.

Each step become slower and slower as Molly's mind wandered else where. She felt the desire to be somewhere where she was wanted, not needed. London had become so commonplace to her. She grew weary of the hustle and bustle of cabs that passed by her on the streets. The tiresome hours at St. Bart's were enough to exhaust even the most energetic of people. It all seemed so...tedious.

* * *

She entered her flat. Toby greeted her with a rub against her leg. She smiled for a brief moment, enjoying his company. She knelt down to rub his belly. His fur was so soft; he was such a comfort to her. She made her way to the living room. Each step ached from her walk. _Perhaps, that wasn't the smartest idea, Molly._ All the weight of the day's work left her body as she laid down on the sofa. Molly had nothing in her schedule for the night. No dates to go on or any other engagement to attend. She therefore decided her night would be spent with a glass of wine and crappy telly.

Flipping through channels became an annoyance because there was really nothing interesting to watch. Suddenly, Molly stumbled upon the weather channel.

**Warning Hurricane Helga has made its way to the London area. Please be aware of the imminent storm. And take all the necessary safety precautions. **

She stared blankly at the screen, stunned at the news. _Hurricane? In London? That's pretty rare. Why didn't I hear about this sooner? Was I so consumed with work?_

Molly snapped out of her daze and began to prep for the storm. She hurried considering she was unsure when the hurricane would strike. She scrambled to collect all the necessary items. Canned foods, a flashlight, blankets, and more were stuffed into bags. In the midst of all the commotion, Molly slipped on a misplaced plastic bag and fell hard to the floor.

Molly blacked out from the blow to her head. Time was irrelevant as she laid on the floor, completely unconscious. Cold air escaped from the nearby window and brushed Molly's sleeping body. She was woken up by Toby's tongue. He had been licking her nose. She arose only to discover the most terrifying sight.

_The building...the flat...it's flying?! _She was in a state of utter disbelief as she gazed out her window. _I must be going mad. This is not possible. It's simply not possible. How can a hurricane be capable of this?!_

Molly's thoughts about her predicament contributed more pain to her present headache from her accident. She felt the flat swirling in a downward spiral like a hot air balloon that was descending. Molly tried to stay as still and calm as possible. She clung to Toby as tight as possible. The notion that she was falling from the sky terrified her. But, she had to be strong; she could not fall apart now.

The descent felt endless as the room spun round and round. Before Molly became sick from dizziness, the fall came to a crashing end. The room was a mess. Pots and pans everywhere. Books scattered across the floor. Plates were shattered in the kitchen. And Molly's wine glass had broken, the red wine soaked into the fabric of the sofa.

Molly was thankful to have lived through that ordeal. But, it was not over yet.

She still needed to discover what was outside. Where was she?

* * *

**A/N: Now on to the fun part...Oz! I cannot wait to get into the story. I'll be watching the movie for inspiration. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and please leave a review! Thank you! :)**


	4. Chapter 4- Are you a good witch?

Chapter 4- Are you a good witch?

Molly was eager to discover what was behind the door to her flat. The only necessary items she desired to bring with her was her purse and Toby. The items inside her purse were of no use to her. The mobile phone had no service, and she had no reason to use her makeup supplies at a time like this. She only held onto this particular purse for two reasons. First, this purse had sentimental value to her because her late father had given it to her as a Christmas present. After his death, it was the only purse she would ever use. Second, she was thinking practically. _Who knows? It might come in handy. S_he threw the strap over her right shoulder and grabbed Toby to accompany her.

Molly carried Toby gently in her arms as she made her way towards the front door. The door creaked as she slowly opened it, peering out slightly with each push. Her eyes grew bigger with astonishment as she gazed at the landscape. She had never seen anything like it in her life. It was as if she entered into the world of one of her favorite fairy tales. The colors were vibrant and exciting to look upon. Every shade of the rainbow was painted across the tiny village she discovered. Cottages were spread across the land, the size fit for a child. Molly gradually walked away from her flat toward the main road. Below her feet, she noticed the road was paved with yellow bricks.

Every new discovery excited and intrigued Molly. She had never seen such beauty before in her life. _Where am I? This is place is like no place on Earth. _She was not sure what to believe. "Toby...I have a feeling we're not in London anymore,"stated Molly as she took another opportunity to take in her surroundings.

High in the distance, Molly spotted the most unusual sight. A sphere radiating with bright light was descending from the sky. The unidentified object made it's way toward Molly's direction. She placed Toby down beside her, and she walked away from the incoming sphere.

As the sphere landed, it faded to reveal a lovely, elderly woman in a pink gown. Molly looked with amazement at what she had witnessed. _I'm definitely not in London. _Molly took a closer look at the woman who was stepping towards her. _Mrs. Hudson? _The woman's features were similar to that of Sherlock's landlady.

"You are most welcome here! You, the one who has freed the Munchkins. I am Glinda the Witch of the North. Are you a good witch or a bad witch?" questioned the lady.

Molly was puzzled by the odd question. _Munchkins? Witches? __Where could I possibly be? _"Um...Who? Me? I'm not a witch at all," replied Molly hesitantly.

"Is that the witch?" The elderly woman gestured to Toby.

"Toby? Of course not. He's just my cat. Why do you ask? Where am I? And what are Munchkins?"

"Ah! You are in the great land of Oz! And a house appears to have landed on the Wicked Witch of the East. Munchkins, the little people who live in Munchkin land, saw you exiting the house. So, that is why I ask if you are a good witch or a bad witch."

Molly notice a pair of legs that protruded out from under her flat. She gasped in horror. _Did I really kill someone? _The thought made her shudder. Her gaze was drawn to a pair of ruby shoes the deceased witch was wearing.

"But, I'm not a witch! I'm Molly Hooper, and I live in London."

"London? What a peculiar name! I've never heard of it."

"Well, I guess it's far away from here. Is there any way for me to return home?"

"Hmm, perhaps the one who might know would be the Great and Powerful Wizard of Oz." Glinda was quite pleased with advice she gave. Unfortunately, Molly was skeptical.

"Wizard of Oz? Can he truly help me? Where may I find him?" All of this new information was overwhelming for Molly. Her strange surroundings made her feel unsure of herself and who she can trust.

"Oh, he is very powerful, but very mysterious. He lives in the Emerald City, and that is a long journey from here. And since you now have become an enemy to the Wicked Witch of the West. You should start out on your quest soon!"

"West? You mean there's another wicked witch?" This news terrified Molly. She involuntarily murdered a woman whom she had no previous quarrels with. The last thing she wanted to do was make an enemy.

"Oh, yes! The Wicked Witch of the East's sister. She is very dangerous. You must avoid the west of Oz. That is her domain." The elderly witch made her way to the house and pulled the shoes off of the corpse. "A parting gift for you!" Glinda smiled as she handed the shoes over to Molly.

"Thank you, but I think it would be rude of me to wear the shoes of a deceased witch." The witch's kind gesture made Molly feel uncomfortable. _People's customary respect for the dead is so unusual here._

"I insist that you wear the ruby slippers. Their power is far too great to fall into the hands of the Wicked Witch. Please understand that you are the only one who can possess them." Molly reluctantly accepted the gift. She removed her plain, tan flats, and she replaced them with the ruby slippers.

"Where do I start for Emerald City?" Molly questioned.

"Just follow the yellow brick road." Scarcely had Glinda said this, she disappeared into her sphere once more, leaving the village.

_Well that wasn't very helpful, _Molly thought. With great uncertainty, Molly began her journey for The Wizard of Oz, down the long yellow road, with Toby by her side.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that I didn't include an appearance of Munchkins or the Wicked Witch. I wanted to move the story along, plus I'm using plot scenes from the book and movie. I'm including classic lines from the movie for nostalgic fun! Please leave me a review, and I'll see you in the next chapter. We're off to see the wizard! ;)  
**


	5. Chapter 5- How Molly met the Scarecrow

Chapter 5- How Molly met the Scarecrow

Each step down the yellow brick became more excruciatingly painful for Molly. Her feet were in agony from the ruby slipper. They were everything to wish for in beauty, but they were certainly uncomfortable. When she came to a fork in the road, Molly took the opportunity to rest by a white picket fence. She sat down on the grassy edge of the road, allowing the pressure that her feet endure to subside. Toby rubbed against her gently as he prepared himself for a nap.

Just behind the fence stood a lanky scarecrow on a pole. He wore a black pointed hat, and his clothes were a dark shade of blue. Straw stuck out from under his hat and out of his clothes. His painted face displayed a cheery disposition, but his deep blue eyes appeared to be somewhat sad. His features, more and more, became familiar to Molly.

"John?" she whispered to herself. Molly gasped with shock as she witnessed the scarecrow's head turn up.

"Who?" the Scarecrow questioned.

Molly shrieked with fright. "You're...You're talking?" She was so befuddled by Scarecrow. _This is impossible. Scarecrow's don't talk._

"Why yes, I suppose I am." The scarecrow smiled cheerfully.

"How could you possibly be talking? Scarecrows can't talk, can they?" replied Molly.

"Well... I wouldn't know. I don't have a brain, only straw," Scarecrow stated sadly.

"That can't be true...How can you talk if you haven't got a brain?"

"Hmm...I don't know. But, some people without brains do an awful lot of talking, don't they?"pondered Scarecrow.

"Yes, I guess you're right. Well, um... we haven't introduced ourselves properly yet, have we?" continued Molly.

Scarecrow's face brightened, "Why, no!"

"Molly Hooper, pleased to meet you." Molly politely shook his hand. It felt strange to shake his hand. He seemed so real to her and so familiar too.

"Why are you staring?"

Molly snapped out of it. "Oh, I'm sorry...It's just...You remind me of someone I know. That's all." They both smiled at each other in response. "Can't you get down from there?" Molly felt bad for the Scarecrow's position.

"Oh! I've never tried,"he responded. Scarecrow was beside himself. He seemed so lonely. Molly would not accept it.

"Well, here. Let me help you." Before Scarecrow could reply, Molly bent the nail in the back, and he came off the pole, rolling to the ground. "Oh! Are you all right?" asked Molly concernedly.

Scarecrow grunted as he stretched his back. "Oh, yes! Thank you so much!"

Molly smiled as she observed the scarecrow's enthusiasm to his new-found freedom. "Well, Scarecrow. Even though you say you are brainless, maybe you can help me find my way to the Emerald City."

"Emerald City! I've never been. Why do you wish to go there?"asked the curious scarecrow.

"Oh...I'm going to see the Wizard of Oz. He'll help me get back home. To London."

"Really? Where's London?"

"It's where I come from. It's my home."

"Do you think this Wizard could give me some brains?"

Molly took a pause to think it over. "I couldn't say. Even if he couldn't, you'd be no worse off than you are now."

"That's true," sighed Scarecrow.

The scarecrow seemed disappointed with Molly's answer. _What about the witch?_ She wondered. "Maybe you shouldn't come. I've made an enemy with a witch. There might be trouble."

"Trouble! I'm not afraid of a witch! I'm not afraid of anything," he said proudly. Scarecrow gave it another thought. "Uh,...except a lighted match," he added discreetly.

"I don't blame you for that. Of course you can come with me. Who knows! Maybe the Wizard could give a brain after all!"

Scarecrow's disappointment faded, and his face lit up. He jumped with excitement, startling Molly. "Wonderful! Thank you, thank you!" The scarecrow was so appreciative. His zealous was too much for his balance. He fell into Molly's arms; she was quick enough to catch him.

"Oh, you're not starting out very well," giggled Molly.

"I'll try! Really, I will!" replied Scarecrow.

"To Oz?"

"To Oz!"

And so Scarecrow and Molly choose their path with Toby trailing behind as they set out to seek the Wonderful Wizard of Oz.

* * *

**A/N: I felt like a kid again as I wrote this chapter. I was having trouble mixing John and the Scarecrow's character together. However, it's very amusing to picture Martin Freeman doing this ;). Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. Stay tuned for the next chapter, and don't forget to review! Thank you! :)  
**


	6. Chapter 6- A Man made out of tin

Chapter 6- A Man made out of tin

As Molly's journey continued with her new companion the Scarecrow, she once again felt weary from walking. "We need find a place to stay for the night. It's getting dark." The vibrant colors of the land of Oz grew darker. Molly felt unsafe in the woods.

"I don't need rest, but I think I see a cottage near by,"replied Scarecrow. He pointed in the northeastern direction. Molly turned her head to see what he saw. And there it was. A quaint little cottage was right ahead of them. Scarecrow opened the door first to let Molly inside.

Inside, they did not find much. "Whoever lived here, lived simply,"Molly stated. Scarecrow nodded silently as he look around. Molly toured the room too. A large bookshelf captured her attention. "He must have loved books." Molly smiled after glancing over some of the titles. _Jane Eyre, Pride and Prejudice, War of the Worlds. Hm, I never knew this world would contain this literature... I would love to meet this guy._

"How do you know a man lives here?"

"Oh, I don't. I just...have a feeling it's a man." Molly thought about it longer. Why did she think a man lived here? There was little evidence to prove that a male owned the cottage. Perhaps, the "man"'s taste in literature appealed to Molly. Maybe even as far as to say, she fancied the idea of this man.

With the thought fresh in her mind, Molly went to bed. Toby jumped on to the cot to snuggle with Molly as she slept. On the other hand, Scarecrow decide to keep an eye out the window to protect Molly should anything happen. Before Molly fell fast asleep, she rose her head to see the Scarecrow. He was stable, for the most part, on his feet, and he was trying his best to stand up straight. _He looks like a soldier. More and more, he reminds me of John. But, it doesn't make sense._ Molly's thought echoed in her head until her eyes gently closed.

The warm rays of morning sunlight had awakened Molly. She found Scarecrow still standing near the window. Colors that once faded were now bright and more beautiful than ever.

"Oh! Thank goodness you're awake. I was thinking you'd let the day continue without you." Molly smiled at her new friend's excitement. It was nice to have someone to talk to. Toby made excellent company, but not much for conversation.

"No, of course not! We need to get going anyway. But, first! Breakfast." She grabbed her purse and went out the door with Toby and Scarecrow following behind.

"Why do you need...break-fast?" asked Scarecrow.

"To eat. I'm starving! Oh, apples. Do you want any?"

"Being made of hay, I don't need to eat. You can eat as much of my hay as you'd like!" offered Scarecrow.

Molly laughed at his silly suggestion. "Thank you. That's very kind. But, I don't eat hay." She smiled and patted Scarecrow on the shoulder thanking him for his offer. Molly then continued to pick an apple of a tree. Without warning, a branch from the tree slapped Molly's wrist. "Ouch!"Molly yelled as she rubbed her stinging hand.

"What do think you're doing?"asked the tree.

"Well, I was hungry, and...Did you say something?" Molly was stunned. _Trees, talking. This place keeps getting stranger and stranger._

"Well! How would you feel if I came and picked something off of you?"humphed the tree.

Scarecrow stepped in to help. "Come along, Molly. You don't need any of those apple. Hmph." Molly looked at him curiously. _What is he up to?_

"Are you hinting that my apples aren't what they ought to be?"questioned the tree.

"Oh, no"replied Scarecrow, shaking his head. "She's just afraid of green, little worms."

"Why, you!" said the tree as he began throw apples at Molly and Scarecrow.

"Well that did it! Help yourself," Scarecrow said to Molly as more apples fell.

Delighted, Molly started collecting them. She was about to pick up one when she discovered a peculiar sight. A shining metal foot. Molly curiously tapped on the foot. The metal was cold as ice. She looked up further and saw the leg that accompanied it. She stood up higher and higher until she saw the full figure. "It's...It's a man," she said quietly. "A man made out of tin!"Molly stated in the Scarecrow's direction.

He came forward to get a closer look. Low and behold, there he was. A man with a tin can abdomen, metal limbs, and a metal funnel for a hat. And Molly thought she'd seen it all.

He was frozen in a mid chop, gripping his axe tight. "Mmmcan,"the man mumbled.  
"Did you say something?" asked Molly.

"Oil can!" The words squeezed through the man tightly shut jaw.

"He said oil can."

"Oil can what?"questioned the scarecrow. Molly notice a oil can resting on the stump of what was once a tree. She decided to help him without asking. She oiled the right side of his mouth. She then passed the can over to Scarecrow to help with the left corner of his mouth.

The rust shed off his face as he moved his jaw for the first time in what was probably many years. "Mi, me, i, eh, I...I can talk again." The tin man's voice shocked Molly. His voice was so rich, deep, and baritone in timbre. He sounded so familiar to her. She could not place it. "Please, oil my arms, my elbows!"

Molly and Scarecrow assisted him to unfreeze his joints. He exhaled in relief as his right arm lowered. "Does that hurt?"asked Molly.

"Of course not, it actually feels...better. I've held that axe up for ages."

"How did you ever get like this?"Molly was in awe of this man who had most likely stood frozen for decades. The madness of being alone for so long was unimaginable.

"I was once flesh and blood like you. The Wicked Witch of the East envied my brain. I bragged about my intellectual prowess to all of Oz. When she discovered my talents, she wanted to use them for her own selfish purposes. I refused to do anything for her. She said 'If I can't have your brain, then I'll find a way to have your heart.' And so, she had placed a enchantment on my axe. Each time I swung my axe, I lost a limb."

Molly listened in horror to his tale. So gruesome to believe that a man lost his limbs by his own doing.

"Each time, the local tinsmith replaced a limb with a new tin one. Until the last time, when the axe struck my chest. The tinsmith did all he could. But, I'm not complete," sighed Tin Man.

"What do you mean? It looks like he did a wonderful job." said Scarecrow, admiring the craftsmanship of the tin.

"Yes, you're perfect now," Molly complimented him as she held his loose arm.

"Perfect? Bang on my chest if you think I'm perfect,"asked Tin Man. Molly was hesitant to do so. She held her fist in the air, waiting for his permission. "Go on, bang on it.," he insisted.

Molly pounded against the hard steel. She listened to the resounding echo inside him.

"What an echo!" smiled the scarecrow, trying to cheer him up. Tin Man just shook his head.

"It's empty. The tinsmith forgot to me give me a heart."

"No heart?"questioned Scarecrow and Molly.

"Well, I was reliably informed that I didn't have one to begin with,"he said dryly.

"That's not true! You were...are human. You do have one. Or yet least you did,"stated Molly. The metal man stared at her. It was as if no one had ever said a kind word to him in his life.

"No, all hollow. The witch won, she took it." Molly was disappointed that he was not encouraged by her words. "I was arrogant and young, and now it's too late."

"No...it's not!"Molly exclaimed as she shook her head. "If you come with us to the Emerald City, you could ask the Wizard for a heart."

"You naive girl. You think the Wizard would give us what we seek? I've heard no one has ever seen him nor less asked him for anything,"he said coldly. His words were cold and distant, but he was right.

She looked at him with frown. "I might not have your "intellectual prowess" as you call it, but I'm sure he would. We've come so far already."

Her brown eyes met the icy blue of his. Those eyes. _Green and blue and specks of ...gold? I know those eyes. Sherlock?_

Before the Tin man could respond, a cackle distracted the three of them.

It's the witch!

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger! I had fun with this one as well. I mixed an original concept of the Tin Man's background along with movie and book versions. The books in the cottage were a risk. But, I wanted show the similarities between Molly and Tin Man. (Yes, the cottage was his). Reviews are welcomed. Stay tuned for the next chapter! Hoped you've enjoy it so far :)  
**


	7. Chapter 7- You call that long?

Chapter 7- You call that long?

All three of them turn around to discover a woman standing on top of the cottage. Her appearance was unsettling. She wore a long black lace dress with a cape that draped over her shoulders and extended to her feet. The pigment of her skin was green. A pasty, disgusting shade of the color. Her sly smile and laughter gave Molly such a fright. _It's the witch!_

"Ha, you call that long? Why, you've just begun!" She was talking directly to Molly. And, she was quite a fearsome thing to behold.

"Ah, helping the little lady along, are we? My fine gentlemen. Well, stay away from her!"the witch screamed as she threatened them. "Or...I'll stuff a mattress with you!" she exclaimed, pointing to Scarecrow. He braved through the threat even though fear could be seen in his eyes. "And, you! My lovely Tin Man. You'll be nothing but scrap metal when I'm finished with you. I think I'll finish my sister's work!" Molly looked over at the tin man. His eyes narrowed at the witch, but he did not flinch or react otherwise. "Here, Scarecrow. Wanna play ball?" Suddenly, the witch threw a small, steady ball of fire in their direction.

It's impact to the ground did not hurt anyone. Scarecrow fell to the ground in terror. Molly tried to help him relax. Meanwhile, as Tin Man calmly extinguished the fire, Molly heard the witch's cackle once more. She lifted her head, witnessing the witch disappear into a puff of scarlet smoke. She gazed at the fading smoke, simultaneously emoting awe and horror. When the flame had finally gone out, Molly assisted Scarecrow to stand up. The three stared at the roof where the wicked witch once stood.

The scarecrow broke the silence, "I don't care what she says. I'll help you see the wizard, whether I get a brain or not. Stuff a mattress with me? Ha!" Molly smiled at the Scarecrow's bravery.

She felt a cold hand touched her arm. Tin Man was gently holding her arm. "I'll help you see the wizard, whether I get a heart or not. Let her try to turn me into scrap metal!" Molly was surprised by his kind gesture. He did not give her the best first impression of himself, but Molly saw something in him she never thought she'd see. _Maybe he's not as heartless as he appears._

"Thank you. Both of you. I truly appreciate it." She paused. Scarecrow and Tin Man watched her intently as she spoke. "And it's funny, but I feel as if I've known you for years. But, I couldn't have, could I?"she asked.

"I don't see how," replied Scarecrow. "You weren't around when I was stuffed and sewn together, were you?" Molly shook her head, still puzzle as to why she knows them.

"I was standing over there rusting for the longest time," added Tin Man.

Molly exhaled, "Well, I guess it doesn't matter anyway. We know each other now, don't we?" They laughed and nodded in agreement.

"That's right!" stated Scarecrow.

"We do," replied Tin man. He extend his arm for Molly. "To Oz?"

Molly wrapped her arm around his. "To Oz!" she smiled.

And so, Molly, Scarecrow, and Tin Man continued down the yellow brick road.

And Toby, too.

* * *

**A/N: It's a short chapter to transition to the Lion. Hope you enjoyed it, and stay tuned for the next one! Please review! Thank you!  
**


	8. Chapter 8- You're nothing but a coward

Chapter 8- You're nothing but a coward

As the band of newly formed friends strode down the yellow brick road, the forest that enclosed the path grew darker and darker. Strips of light escaped through the branches, but it was not enough to brighten the surroundings. Molly felt cold sweat run down her spine as she became more nervous. She was in a world she knew nothing about, and her uncertainty of her surroundings made everything seem more dangerous than it really was.

Her paranoia reached its limit when a sudden loud noise made her pull back slightly. Tin Man and Scarecrow turned to her to see what was wrong. "Sorry...Its just...this forest, it rubs me the wrong way. That's all." Molly shrugged it off as if it was nothing and pressed on.

Disturbing thoughts crept into the back of her mind. _What other creatures might be lurking here?_ She wanted answers. "Do you..." Molly turned to Tin Man to ask. "Do you know what other creatures live here?"she asked, trying to mask her fear.

"Hm...as I recall, mostly lions and tigers and bears," he replied. "Why do you ask?" he asked inquisitively.

Molly was not going to tell him the truth. "Oh, just curious." She smiled sheepishly. The tin man tilted his head back, and he looked at her suspiciously for a moment. The three of them continued further until a powerful, frightening growl resounded ahead. Impulsively, Molly grasped her hands tightly around the nearest arm of the tin man. He looked down and saw her clinging to his left arm. At first, he was tense and stiff from her touch. Then, he felt at ease. In fact, he even smiled at her.

Molly, too distressed by the situation, did not notice Tin Man's affections. Instead, she and Scarecrow were more concerned about the larger-than-life lion that was lunging toward them. With each jump closer, the lion let out a nasty growl. When he drew too close, the threesome detached. Scarecrow and Tin Man fell to the ground, and Molly took refuge behind a nearby tree.

The beast growled and snarled at each of them, terrifying them every time. None of them knew how to react. There was a threatening lion standing in their way. _A lion?! What else could there possibly be?!_

The animal bellowed a hearty laugh. "Ha, put 'em up, eh? I'll fight ya' both together if you want. Oh, pull an axe on me, eh. Scared, huh? Afraid, huh?" Molly recognized the voice, the accent. _Lestrade?_

While Molly's thoughts ran wild, Toby pounced on the lion and scratched at its fur. The beast flung the cat to the ground. Before he could do anything more, Molly slapped the animal across the face. "Don't you dare try and hurt him! Don't you dare!" Anger was building up inside her. "No one touches my cat. Do you hear me?" Scarecrow and Tin Man watched in awe as Molly set the lion straight.

"Oy! What was that for? I didn't bite him!" complained the lion.

"No, but you tried to." Molly watched as the lion kept howling in pain. "My goodness, what a fuss you're making. When you go on picking on people who are weaker than..." She stopped mid sentence. The lion's actions all made sense to her now. "Why, you're nothing but a coward."

"You're right. I am a coward. I haven't got any courage at all,"he admitted. Molly was stunned by his sincerity, and she pitied his lack of bravery. "I even scare myself! I've been a failure since I was a cub."

"What happened?"asked Scarecrow curiously.

"My father had given me a view of the forest I would survey, and it terrified me to take on that responsibility. So, I ran," replied the Cowardly Lion.

"Hm..too bad,"Tin Man added coldly. Molly gave him a disapproving look. "Sorry...um, that wasn't good." She smiled in response to his apology.

"Don't you think the wizard could help him, too?"asked Scarecrow quietly to Molly.

"I don't see why not." Molly turned to Lion. "Why don't you come with us? We're on our way to see the Wizard of Oz. To get him a heart," she said, pointing to Tin Man.

"And him, a brain,"he added, pointing to Scarecrow.

"I'm sure he could give you some courage!" Molly exclaimed, reassuring the frightened lion.

"Well, wouldn't you feel degraded to be seen in the company of cowardly lion? I would!"Lion commented sadly.

"No, of course not,"replied Molly, shaking her head.

"Thank you. Its just...My life has been simply unbearable."

"It's alright now. The Wizard will help us,"Molly said, trying once again to reassure the Cowardly Lion.

After a moment of a pause, the Lion had calmed down and questioned, "To Oz?"

Molly beamed, "To Oz!" She replied, welcoming the Cowardly Lion. All four of them continued the journey to the Emerald City, and Toby, too. Little did they know what the Wicked Witch of West had in store for them...

* * *

**A/N: The gang's all here! Yay! Next up, poppies, Emerald city, and the wizard himself! Stay tuned, please leave a review, and thank you for your support.**

**To Oz! ;)**


	9. Chapter 9-Poppies will put them to sleep

Chapter 9- Poppies will put them to sleep

The road that extended to the Emerald City seemed endless for the group of four. Before Molly could stop to rest, brilliant flashes of green forced her eyes to squint. _It's the Emerald City! _The thought of her journey coming to an end excited her. The next hurdle was to cross over the field of poppies.

As the four began to cross the bed of flowers, Molly felt a dizzying sensation in her upper body. Her head felt heavy, and her legs felt sluggish. The more steps she took, the more weary her body became.

"No, wait," Molly stated, stopping the friends from walking further. "I feel...tired. I need rest, please."

The eager scarecrow stepped in, "Well, here. Give us your hands, and we'll pull you along." He extended his arms out to her.

Molly shook her head, rejecting the offer. "No, please. I need to rest for just a moment." She gave a small yawn as she knelt closer to the ground. "Where's Toby?" She mumbled as she completely collapsed into the bed of poppies. Toby had fallen asleep shortly before Molly fell victim to the enchantment of the poppies.

"You can't rest now! We're nearly there!"exclaimed Scarecrow.

Tin Man knelt down, trying to wake Molly. Suddenly, Lion began to yawn. "Now, that you mention it. A nap wouldn't be bad."

"Don't you start to!"said the exasperated scarecrow.

"We have to try and carry Molly," suggested the Tin Man. As the two discussed how they could help, the Cowardly Lion joined Molly in a deep sleep.

Scarecrow tried to lift her up, but she wouldn't budge. Tin Man was strong enough to pick her up. He lifted her as if she weighed no more than a leaf.

"But, what about Lion?"asked Scarecrow, as the tin man started to walk forward cradling Molly in his arms. "What could have done this? A spell? The Wicked Witch!" When Scarecrow had reached that conclusion, snow miraculously trickled down from the sky. It fell fast, coating the field into a blanket of pure white. Unfortunately for Tin Man, the moisture of the snow froze his joints, and he rusted still once again.

The scarecrow observed as the lion and Toby arose for their slumber. He was relieved to see the snow's powers take effect on his sleeping comrades. Molly slowly opened her eyes. She felt uncomfortable as she discovered the position she was in. Her back and legs were laying against the hard metal of the man's arms. She quickly dropped to the ground. She came to the realization that Tin Man had attempted to help her before the snow stopped him. _He tried to save me, _Molly smiled, thinking about his act of selflessness.

Then, Scarecrow came running with the oil can. Molly assisted him with oiling Tin Man's joints. Once he fully recovered, Molly grabbed his arm and whispered, "Thank you,"in his ear. He responded by offering his arm once more. Molly accepted the offer, and the four set out further down the yellow brick road. The path became shorter and shorter, nearing their destination. The gates of the Emerald City awaited them.

* * *

**A/N: Hoped you all enjoyed this short chapter! Next, the city and the great Oz himself. Please let me know your thoughts, and I'll see you in the next chapter! :)  
**


	10. Chapter 10- The Emerald City

Chapter 10- The Emerald City

The enormous gate stood tall above the four journeyers. Molly strained her neck as she looked up at the sheer size of the gateway. There seemed to be no end in sight; it was an incredible fortress. The vibrancy of the colors were more beautiful than ever. Shimmering gleam of emeralds dazzled their eyes. Molly stepped closer, still gazing at the gate, and pulled the long strand of rope that was supposedly designed to initiate the doorbell.

A befuddled elderly gentleman poked his head from a small frame of the gate. He looked down upon the travelers with an annoyed disposition. "Who rang that bell?" he asked.

"We did,"all four of them responded simultaneously.

"Can't you read the notice?"questioned the door man, still aggravated.

Each of them look around and saw no such notice to be found. "What notice?"

"Why its as clear as...its..." The door man stumbled over his words as he discovered that the sign was indeed missing from its proper place. He left his post for one moment, leaving the others confused. When he returned, he placed the notice near his frame and slammed the hole shut.

Inscribed, the sign read:

**Bell Out of Order, Please Knock.**

Molly spotted the door knocker in front of her. She knocked hard five times to ensure that the gentleman would return. And, within a second, the man poke his head through the frame once more. "Well, that's more like it. Now, state your business!"he exclaimed.

"We want to see the wizard,"explained Molly, volunteering for the group.

"Well, I don't know what good that will do you,"said the amused door man. "Nobody's ever seen the Great Oz. Even, I have never seen him!" The four showed expressions of disappointment and despair. "Wait, perhaps this may just be your lucky day. Come on in!"

The mood became joyful again as the gates parted, displaying the wonders of the Emerald City. Shops and markets were flooded with people. Everyone was wearing different shades of green. Molly was in awe of the beauty of the city. _London pales in comparison to this. _

Before the four friends could journey any further, they were greeted by a horse drawn carriage. "Cabbie, Cabbie here! Take you any place in the city!" The cabbie spoke with such enthusiasm.

"Can you take us to the Wizard?"inquired the tin man.

"Oh, well...yes, of course!" His speech became more hesitant. "But, first, I'll take you to a place where you can tidy up about, eh?"

"Thank you so much,"replied Molly. The view from the carriage was a pleasant way to take in the surrounding. Every new sight was awe inspiring.

The shop that they arrived at was equipped with all the necessary items to clean up each guest. The scarecrow was led to a small room where his hay would be replaced with brand new straw. Next, Tin Man entered another door where his tin would be shined , and any dents would be fixed. The lion went in for a trimming of the matted fur.

Molly entered a grand salon where dozens of women assisted her with all of her needs. She sat contently as her fingers were manicured and her feet pedicured. Another woman worked on her hair and makeup. Normally, Molly was never interested in looking fashionable; she always wanted to feel comfortable. But, the attention she was getting was too gratifying for her to resist.

After the four were primped and polished, they congregated together before setting out to see the wizard. Tin Man stared at Molly intently as the others talked amongst themselves.

"You look...well,"complimented the tin man.

With his gaze still fixed on her, Molly replied, "I am." That particular situation seemed eerily familiar to her. However, she had no time to ponder about it considering a great disturbance in the sky captured the attention of dozens of citizens. Molly titled head back, looking upon the black smoke etching a phrase in the sky.

**Surrender, Molly**

_Her? Again?! She just won't leave me alone._ Spectators were curious, "Who's Molly?" they questioned. "The Wizard will explain this. To the Wizard!"

Before Molly could make a clear decision, Tin Man grabbed her arm, dragging her along with others that were heading towards the entrance to the Wizard's chamber.

* * *

**A/N: To be continued...Next, the wizard, the task, the goodbye. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Please review, and stay tuned :)  
**


	11. Chapter 11- The Wizard of Oz

Chapter 11- The Wizard of Oz

Thousands of citizens scrambled to reach the tall doorway that lead to the wizard's chamber. They shouted and pushed, demanding to be let inside. Molly and her companions slowly made their way through the crowd to the front. A guard dressed in emerald robes was waving his hands in the air shouting inaudibly at the crowd. Once the friends made their way to the front of the crowd, they were able to understand the guard's speech.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please! Everything is alright, now. The Great and Powerful Oz has got matters well in hand...I hope... So, you can all go home. There's nothing to worry about,"exclaimed the disgruntled guard. As he continued to speak, the crowd gradually dispersed until there was no one else left but the four of them. Molly stepped forward.

"If you please, sir. We'd like to see the wizard right away, all four of us,"she asked politely.

"I have direct orders to not allow anyone inside. Not nobody, not no how!"answered the guard, more infuriated than before.

Scarecrow stepped in, "But, she's Molly."

The guard's eyes widened with surprise,"_She's _the witch's Molly?" The four travelers nodded to reply. "Well, that makes a difference. Um... I suppose...Yes, come in." With hesitation, the guard opened the doors, revealing a long narrow hallway. Together, they entered through the archway toward the wizard's chamber. A cool rush of air sent shivers down Molly's spine. She never thought this task would be daunting, but the mystery of the wizard made her feel unusually fearful. The rest of the walk was in complete silence. No one was interested in conversing with a feeling of dread in the pit of their stomachs. When they were half way across the narrow hall, a booming voice startled them to an abrupt halt.

"Come forward!" bellowed the anonymous voice. Carefully, they stepped further into the chamber. Long, elegant drapes enveloped the entrance, and the air felt thicker from the smoke that was ascending in the distance. A holographic image of dismembered head appeared above the platform that stood in front of them. Scarecrow and Lion trembled slightly. Molly gripped Tin Man's arm, attempting to hid her fear. Tin Man was amused with the others' reactions. He let out a small snorted and shook his head as he gazed at the projected head. Molly noticed his amusement. _What does he know that we don't?  
_

"I am Oz the Great and Powerful, who are you?" His voice resounded around the room. "Who are you?!"

The four companions looked at one another, curious as to who would dare to answer. Molly stepped forward, "If you please, we've come a long way for your help."

"I know why you have come!" yelled the wizard. Molly jumped back, spooked by the volume of his voice. "Yes indeed, you have come for a brain, a heart, courage, and...a home. However, I will grant you your wish if you perform a very small task...Bring me the broomstick of the Witch of the West!"

"If we do that...than we'd have to kill her to get it," stated Tin Man, suspicious of the wizard's motivation. The rest of them did not pay attention. The power of the great wizard distracted them.

"Bring it to me, and I shall grant your requests. Now, go!" demanded the wizard. "I said, GO!" The Cowardly Lion scuttled toward the exit with the others tailing behind him.

_We came all this way to get into danger? Lovely, what next? _Molly thought as she left the chamber. Before leaving, she heard a rattling noise from behind a curtain. Tat tat...tat tat. The sound was no more, and she continued to exit with the lingering curiosity of who this wizard really is.

But for now, the journey was not over yet for the band of misfits. They were about to oppose a threat that was not so easily dealt with.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone! It's been awhile, and chapters will now be coming in slowly because of school. So, enjoy these chapters, and please be patient :)  
**

**Thank you for reading! Please leave a review, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12-Into the West

Chapter 12- Into the West

The journey to the Witch's castle was shorter than expected. Once the sun had set, the four made their way to their destination. Along the path, the dark forest stood between them and the castle of the Wicked Witch. There was no more yellow brick to be found. Color faded, and darkness surrounded them with only the moon as a source of light. The bark of the trees were unnaturally black, oozing with what appeared to be sap. Long, jagged branches protruded out to the sides, forcing the journeyers to duck and bend to the will of the forest. Molly sensed a haunting presence, something was amiss, as she carefully walked along the path.

Further inward, the group cam upon a poorly constructed sign that stood at the center of a fork in the road. The print read:

**I'D TURN BACK IF I WERE YOU**

Cowardly Lion nodded and attempted a hasty retreat. Scarecrow prevented him to go any further, joining the group with a disapproving face. As the group continued on, the woods became more and more frightful. Hooting owls with piercing red eyes spooked Molly. Each of the group member instinctively paused. The next noise to occur scared Molly so that she once again gripped Tin Man's arm tight and close to her. In her mind, it was irrationally to be so afraid, but her unfamiliarity with this world proved her fears to be justified.

"I believe there are spooks around here," suggested Lion.

"Now, that's just nonsense. There are no such things as spooks." Tin Man replied to assure the lion. A great wind swept past the foursome. Leaves and dust scattered every where, blurring their sight. As the particles dissipated, Molly discovered Tin Man held, dangling, in the air. The horror and mystery of it all frightened her even more. Tin Man was then set free from the unknown force. With crash, he fell hard to ground.

"Are you alright?" Molly asked as she went over to him. He did not respond. "Are _you _alright?"she repeated. Tin Man displayed a face of shock and utter disbelief. He refused to reply; all he did was look at her. The fear in his eyes matched her own, and she, for the first time, saw him as human.

After the unfortunate event, the friends proceeded with extra caution. The path seemed to have no end in sight, so much so that they believed there was no such castle. The wind ceaselessly howled, and hope was beginning to fade.

_Snap! _Molly gasped, heavily breathing as she turned to look behind her. There was nothing, just empty darkness.

"What is it?"asked the lion.

"Nothing. I just thought I heard something,"she said, disregarding the noise that startled her. With nothing else to be said, they trudged further. _Eeee! _"Okay, how could any of you not hear that?"

None of them responded. They all seemed to be looking about, trying to make sense of what she was telling them. Their ignorance infuriated her even more.

"What do you hear, Molly?" questioned Scarecrow.

"I think someone is-"

Before she could finish, she was swept off the ground by an unidentified cause. She screamed and squirmed trying to break free until she saw the creature. Its eyes bulged and its fur matted; its wing span was impressive to say the least. _A monkey? A flying monkey?! You must be joking. _Molly gave up her attempts to make sense of this world. It was just too strange.

The monkey gripped her tight. She swallowed her pain from its firm grip, and she no longer struggled. If she did, it might have broken her wrists. Gusts of air brushed her face as descended from the air, blinding her. Ahead, a stoic structure stood tall. It was none other than the Witch of the West castle.

* * *

"Welcome, my dear," greeted the witch, outstretching her gnarled hands. Molly accepted her hand, feeling the rough texture of her skin. She was led into a dimly light room that reeked of a foul stench Molly could not place. Curtain upon curtain enveloped the room, enclosing Molly in her prison.

"So, kind of you to join me in my loneliness." Molly did not respond, but she did direct her attention to the witch's eyes. Hallow, black eyes stared at hers. Molly quivered at the sight of eye contact. There was some inhuman in her gaze, like her soul was not present.

In her peripheral vision, Molly noticed the money grasping a small cat tightly. _Toby! _"Please, don't hurt my cat!"she pleaded.

"Oh, I won't do anything to him, my dear. Unless...You refuse to give me the ruby slippers," a wicked grin spread across her deformed face as she uttered those words. The monkey grasp Toby tighter.

_All of this for a pair of shoes?! _She thought to herself. _This is idiotic! _"Here, you can have them. I don't want them!"exclaimed Molly. She was weary from her defeat. She had given in. This is it. It's too late now.

"Excellent!"shrieked the witch in a high, shrill voice. Steadily, she came nearer and nearer to Molly. Heavy breath escaping from her lips made Molly's hair stand up. The witch's hands reached down to retrieve the slippers. _Shock!_ She backed away, screaming in horror.

"I'm sorry. I didn't do anything, I swear!"Molly apologized quickly, fearful of what the witch's wrath will bring.

"Fool as I am, I should have remembered! Those slippers will never come off as long as you're alive." Molly trembled slightly. "But that's not what's worrying me - it's how to do it. These things must be done delicately..." As the witch spoke, the sneaky cat that Toby is, he fled for the exit before anyone noticed. "...or you could hurt the spell," she finished. The monkey began to screech and shriek. "What?...What do you mean he's gone? Catch him, you fool!"demanded the wicked witch.

"He got away? He got away!" she exclaimed silently to herself.

"Ohh! Which is more than you will!" said the angry witch. "You've been more trouble to me than you're worth, but it'll soon be over now." The wicked witch made her way to the hour glass that rested on a short, wooden shelf. "You see this?" She turned it over. "That's how much long you have to be alive! And it isn't long, my pretty! It isn't long!" With that said, the witch slammed the door shut. Winding, cranking noises indicated that she had locked the door.

Molly just stood still, digesting the situation. "I've got to get out here." She examined the door and attempted to break it down with all her might. It would not budge. Her fear and frustration pushed her to try again ...and again... and again. Molly had lost count of her attempts. Exhausted from her actions, she collapsed onto the floor. Holding back tears, she said, "Please...someone...anyone...help."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, we all know how the story goes. But, I wanted Molly to be a fighter, realistically speaking. I enjoyed recreating the terror that plagued my childhood known as the Wicked Witch of the West. She's fun to write. :) So, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Please review, and stay tuned!  
**


	13. Chapter 13- The Rescue

Chapter 13- The Rescue

Back in the dark forest, the three men struggled to put themselves together. The damage that those creatures inflicted slowed them down by large margin. Scarecrow was found by the others, hay scattered and body disassembled. Tin Man and Lion barely had a scratch on them which angered the dismembered scarecrow.

As the two characters continued to put the scarecrow back together, tiny Toby was running closer to their direction. His quiet meows were barely audible, but he did not give up. His pace quickened, still meowing as loud as he could.

The Cowardly Lion's ear started to twitch. He heard something, but it was faint. Very faint. From the corner of his eye, he notice the frantic cat springing across the path. "Oy, look at that cat over there!"he stated.

The other two turned to look. The scarecrow did his best to look, given the state that he was in. "Toby!" he exclaimed.

"Well, how did he get here?"asked the lion.

"Idiots. He's here to show us where Molly is," Tin Man explained coolly. Scarecrow and Lion nodded in understanding. With his stuffing back in place, Scarecrow rose from the ground and started to follow Toby with the others close behind him.

* * *

It was not long before the three found the witch's castle. Each of them stared at the threatening building, unsure how to penetrate it's walls.

"So...anyone got any bright ideas?"asked the lion, timidly.

"Why don't you lead, Lion?"the Scarecrow imposed.

"Me?"

"Yes, you. You're the king of the beast, aren't you?"

"Well, I don't know about that,"he replied modestly.

Tin Man rolled his eyes as the conservation continued. "Excuse me! Hate to break up this nice, little chat. But, there's a certain person who needs are help right now."

Lion and Scarecrow took a pause. _Wow, _they thought. _He actually cares about her._

"Alright then. Scarecrow, what do you suggest?"questioned Tin Man.

Scarecrow's face changed from amusement to puzzlement. "Wait, why me? You're the smart one."

"Yes, but an outside eye is always helpful."

"Oh,well...I say we storm the castle, the sneaky way."

Now, the tin man was amused. "Alright then, show us."

"Okay,"replied the scarecrow hesitantly.

As they approached the entrance, Tin Man noticed guards posted close to the draw bridge. "Um..and, how do you suppose we get past them?"

"Well, we simply need to...disguise ourselves like them," answered Scarecrow proudly.

"That's simply stupid...but, it might work."

* * *

Meanwhile, Molly was not going to just sit around, waiting to die. She looked round the room, and the conclusion she came to was not the safest nor the wisest. _The balcony, it's the only way._

She lifted one leg over the banister, shifting her weight back and forth to maintain balance. When she was about to lift the other leg, she heard a faint voice coming from the door. Molly stopped her descent and made her way into the room, listening carefully to the voice.

It spoke again, more clearly. "Molly? Are you in there?" That deep, rich timbre was none other than the tin man's.

_They're here! They actually came! _Molly was delighted with surprise, and she responded, "Yes! It's me. I'm locked in. The door won't budge!"

"Stand back!"he demanded. After taking a few steps away from the door, Molly was startled by a banging noise coming from the door. An axe was breaking through the door frame. Within three blows, the door opened wide. The first face she saw was the scarecrow's. She hugged him gently, thankful for his help. Next, she hugged the lion, patting his fur.

Then, she saw him, the tin man. And, Molly did something she never thought she would do. She kissed him. This was no passionate kiss. No. This was a tender kiss on the cheek. She was grateful to him, and she made him see himself in a new light. She backed away slowly. She noticed his eyes lingering closed for a moment, savoring her touch.

But, time was short, and so the band of friends once more set out to face their foe. Running about, they approached a large arch frame with double doors wide open. "This must be the way out,"decided the scarecrow.

The doors promptly closed before they could attempt an escape.

"Ah, hahaha!" That horrifying cackle forced them to turn around. There, they saw right in front of them, standing face to face, was the wicked witch herself.

* * *

**A/N: To be continued... So, I hope you liked this chapter. I always love to incorporate Sherlolly moments in the plot. Hope you don't mind ;) Now, our friends must face the wicked witch! Please review, and stay tuned! :)**


	14. Chapter 14- The Witch is Dead

Chapter 14- The Witch is dead

The group of friend froze in horror of the woman that stood before them. Eyes black as coal glaring down at them. Molly felt claustrophobic as the room appeared to diminish in size.

"Going so soon?" she asked with a sly grin. "I wouldn't hear of it. Why, my little party is just beginning." Her cackle reverberated much to her delight as her guards march into position, surrounding the travelers. Toby hissed harshly towards them, his fur sticking upright. Molly held onto him tightly, preventing him from attacking.

"Yes, yes. Don't hurt them right away. We'll make them think about it a little first." As the wicked witch continued to laugh, the scarecrow noticed a doorway far across the other side of the room. Stealthily, he slid under a nearby table, and he crawled slowly toward the exit. Little did he know that the witch was well aware of his actions. She grasped her broom in hand and slid in his direction. He stopped, breathing heavily. He felt the oddest combination of apprehension and exhilaration.

"Tsk. tsk. Leaving already?" The witch gleamed with unsettling smile. Hanging from the wall, behind Scarecrow, was a torch supported by a metal frame, its flame vibrant and steadfast. The hag's grin stretched further across her face. She lifted her broom ever so slightly, allowing the bristles to catch fire. Scarecrow quivered in fear, aware of immanent destruction.

Molly saw the smoldering flame in the distance. Anger churned inside her._ I have to do something_. Boldly, she heaved through the swarm around her. Oddly enough, the guards did not resist. The tin man and lion followed closely behind her.

"What's the matter? Don't you want to be my old flame?"she said as she taunted Scarecrow with the blazing broom.

Tin Man tried to intervene but was pinned down by a guardsman. He resisted but did not prevail. The Cowardly Lion, attempting to lunge at the witch, halted from Molly's touch. "Don't be brave this time. I have an idea,"she whispered to him cautiously.

Meanwhile, the witch crept closer and closer toward the frightened scarecrow. "A little fire wouldn't hurt anyone!" Scarecrow's arm set ablaze. Panicking, he tried to fan the flame. Molly had to think quickly. Across from her, next to Scarecrow, was a bucket that appeared to be filled to the brim with water. She knew what she had to do. Heart rate accelerating, she sprinted to the bucket and extinguished the flame. However, Molly was unaware that the water had soaked the wicked witch to the bone.

The witch shrieked in pain, a terrible cry that pierced the ears of all who heard it. "You cursed brat! Look what you've done!" Her black cape began to seep into the floor. "I'm melting! Melting! Oh, the pain!" And with one last whimper, the wicked witch of the west was no more.

Everyone gazed at Molly with a dumbfounded expression. _I killed her, _she thought. _I actually killed her. _Scarecrow grabbed Molly into a tight hug, thanking her for her bravery. A guard approached Molly, not before the tin man stepped in front of her.

He put his arm around her securely, intimidating the guardsmen. "Don't you dare touch her,"he said. Molly stared at him in amazement. He was protecting her. A slight rosy blush colored her cheeks.

"I mean no harm," the guard responded. "I only wish to thank the one who has vanquished the wicked witch. What is your name?"

"Molly."

"Hail, Molly! The wicked witch is dead!" The guardsmen chanted, kneeling before Molly.

In the midst of the excitement, Molly remembered the task that brought her to this wretched place. "The witch's broom. May we have it?"

"Yes, of course! And take it with you!"

Overjoyed, Molly and her friends could now make their descent back to the Emerald City to see the Wizard of Oz once more.

* * *

**A/N: Hi, everyone! I finally had a spare moment to update the story. Hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Big thank you to those who are liking and following this story. I truly appreciate your support. I'm also pleased to announced I have reached 100 followers on Tumblr. If any of my readers want to follow a mainly Sherlolly/Sherlock blog, follow me at broadwaylover17.  
**

**Now, time for the reveal of the wizard himself! See you in the next chapter! :)**


	15. Chapter 15- The Man Behind the Curtain

Chapter 15- The Man Behind the Curtain

"And, I must ask. Why have you come back?!" bellowed the powerful voice echoing in the grand chamber.

Molly stepped forward, grasping the broomstick. "We did what you told us. We have the Wicked Witch of the West's broom." She placed the offering on the ground and carefully stepped backward. "We melted her."

"Ah, you liquidated her, eh?" the wizard replied. "How...resourceful!" The room fell silent. The wizard was hesitant to reply further. "I,uh,...I've given this matter a little thought. Um, go away, and come back tomorrow!"

Molly's mouth dropped. Rarely angry, she felt unnatural as she yelled, "You ask us to put our lives at risk so we may have our requests met. And, now you want us to wait?"

Tin Man interjected, "You've had plenty of time already!"

"Do not arouse the wrath of the Great and Powerful Oz. I said come back tomorrow!" the wizard barked back.

As the group stared in disgust at the projected face in front of them, Scarecrow noticed the silhouette of man behind a silk, emerald curtain. The cunning cat Toby was tugging at the golden tassels. The scarecrow then directed the group's attention to the curtain. Molly crept over, arms stretched out,and pulled the curtain open. Revealed was a tall, stoic man with small, cold eyes and wide, thin lipped mouth. His attire was entirely plaid three piece suit, and he was holding a long, navy umbrella with a wooden handle. He stared at the group in horror.

He looked so familiar to Molly. She could not recall from where. "Who are you?"asked Molly.

"I am the Great and Powerful Wizard of Oz." He spoke with an air of sophistication, but there was a timid, weak nature to his voice. He trembled as Molly answered.

"You are? Why, you're nothing but a fake. A sham!" Molly was appalled. All she wanted was to go home, and now her only hope lies in the hands of a humbug.

"I know, I know. I can promise you. I am an honorable man just not a very good wizard,"he replied.

"What about everything you promised us? Are you going to deny us that?" asked the scarecrow in a humph.

"Well, anyone can have a brain. That's a very mediocre commodity. Every pusillanimous creature that crawls on the earth - or slinks through slimy seas has a brain!"

As the wizard spoke, Molly observed his mannerism and his speech. The very refinement in his conversation was similar to that of Sherlock's brother, Mycroft.

"Therefore, by virtue of the authority vested in me by the Universitatus Committeeatum, I hereby confer upon you the honorary degree of Th.D!"

Scarecrow looked puzzled, "Th.D?"

"Ah, yes. Dr. of Thinkology!" The scarecrow gladly accepted the gift as the wizard made his way to the Cowardly Lion.

"Now, you, my fine friend, believe that the fact you avoid responsibility means you have no courage. That cannot convince me that the actions you took on your journey did not resemble courage. Don't confuse responsibility with courage." In a small closet, the wizard removed a velvet bag. He then retrieved a metal from its contents.

"Here, for your bravery and valor, I award you the triple cross." The wizard pinned the metal onto the lion's fur. Lion beamed with pride as he looked upon the badge he was bestowed.

Molly was happy for her friends, but she felt lonely. Everything they can receive is tangible. But, she wants and needs the intangible. A home.

"Well now, my aloof friend. You desire a heart-" Before the wizard continue, Tin Man interrupted him.

"No. I don't need anything you have to give me." He glanced longingly in Molly's direction. Molly felt uneasy, unsure of what he will say next. "I think...I know I have one. I guess I needed someone to remind me." His smile made Molly's heart flutter. She was impressed with how aware he was of himself. He was a brilliant man.

"Well, it seems that leaves..."

"Me," said Molly.

"Ah, yes. Well, it appears the only way for Molly to return to London is for me to take her there myself."

Molly looked at the man in shock. _How on earth can he bring back home?_

"Believe it or not, I happen to be an English man myself." The wizard adjusted his posture to a more upright, proper position. "Ah, yes. I was very much affiliated with the British government. Some dare say I was the British government itself." The gentleman winked at Molly. She responded with a giggle to that ridiculous notion. "One day, I set out in an old fashioned hot air balloon to America, but an unfortunate phenomena occurred. I found myself here at the heart of this noble city. Where, I was instantly acclaimed Oz, the First Wizard de Luxe. Times being what they were, I accepted the job. I retained my balloon against the advent of a quick getaway."

Before he spoke once again, he gestured the company out of the chamber. "And in that balloon, my dear. You and I shall return to England once more."

Molly was completely content as she made her way into the city. But, something troubled her as she looked behind her. The tin man gave a small smile. A closed mouth, tight one. It was sincere, but his eyes looked sad. Molly's heart sank when she looked at him. She never thought that she would feel this way about her companion. But, she did. Because he reminded her of someone she loved most dearly. Someone who looks sad when he thinks no one can see him. Someone like Sherlock Holmes.

* * *

**A/N: Finally updated! Yay! Hope you all enjoyed the new chapter. Next comes Molly's farewell :'(**

**Please review this chapter, I'd appreciate any feedback. :)**

**Stayed tuned, and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16- The Wizard ascending

Chapter 16- The Wizard ascending

All of Oz prepared for the long awaited goodbye of the Wonderful Wizard of Oz. The town square was decorated in flowers and ribbons in hopes for safe travels. Molly was stunned by the response of the citizens. Men, women, and children greeted her wishing her all the best for her journey. The overwhelming attention was too much for her. Back home, she was pretty much a wallflower and was use to never being center stage. She needed a place to escape the abundance of admiration.

A stool in the bar of the town inn was a perfect choice.

She leaned her head against the bar's surface. The wood was surprising cold, but it was refreshing for Molly's flushed face.

"Too much attention for one day?" asked a familiar voice.

Molly discovered Tin Man standing behind her. He seemed sweet, but not really himself. "Oh, it's you," she replied with a tired smile.

"I suppose it is very fitting considering you are the town heroine." A small smile curved on his metallic face. "So, um...I guess this means you won't be returning, ever?"

Molly's smile faded as did his. "No, I don't think so. This isn't my home. It's lovely, but I don't belong here."

As Molly started to rise from the stool, Tin Man placed a cold hand on her warm arm. "But, I...Molly, there's-" He could not articulate what he wanted to say. All he could do was stare at her longingly. Finally, he replied, "I hope you'll be very happy, Molly Hooper." She felt his touch leave her skin as he left the bar. She sighed deeply, looking at the tall figure disappear.

* * *

The day had arrived for the Wizard and Molly to bid farewell. Oz's numerous citizens gathered at the town square to see them off. The Scarecrow, Tin Man, and Lion stood next to the enormous hot air balloon which enclosed Molly, Toby, and the Wizard himself.

"Good people of Oz, this is positively the finest exhibition ever to be shown," began the Wizard with an over done speech. "I, your Wizard par ardua ad alta, am about to embark upon a hazardous and technically unexplainable journey into the outer stratosphere."

The crowd cheered with delight with the Wizard's grand words. Molly stared blankly into the crowd, unmoved by his speech. Little did she know that the Tin Man had been glancing in her direction since the speech began. His sharp, blue eyes heavy with regret. When she turned in his direction, he looked away.

"To confer, converse, and otherwise hob-nob with my brother wizards. And I hereby decree that until what time - if any - that I return, the Scarecrow, by virtue of his highly superior brains, shall rule in my stead...assisted by the Tin Man, by virtue of his magnificent heart...and the Lion - by virtue of his courage! Obey them as you would me!"

"Toby!" Molly screamed. Without warning, Toby jumped out of Molly's arms and ran down into the crowd. Molly then leaped out the hot air balloon, determined to get Toby back. Before she could make it back in time, the balloon had already begun its ascent. "No, please don't go without me! Please come back!" she pleaded.

"I can't come back I don't know how it works. Good-bye, folks!" The crowd roared once more as the Wizard disappeared into the sky.

"Now, I'll never get home." Molly's heart felt heavy. She felt as though all hope was lost.

"Look," Tin Man whispered in her ear. "Someone is here who might help you."

Molly gazed above her and saw a glowing sphere descending from the heavens toward her.

"It's Glinda!"

* * *

**A/N:** **Hi lovelies! So sorry that it's been awhile. I hope you enjoyed the long awaited chapter. Hopefully, I'll get to Molly's farewell soon. But, right now I'm focusing on more important things in my life. Hope you'll understand. Stay tuned! I'll see you in the next chapter. :)**


	17. Chapter 17- Molly's Farewell

Chapter 17- Molly's Farewell

The radiant sphere descended closer and closer to Molly. At last, it landed, revealing Glinda of the North. The crowd fell silent at the sight of the elderly woman. Her smile was entrancing to the Oz citizens, and it was welcoming and familiar to Molly.

She hesitantly approached her. "Can you help me?" she asked, hopeful for a positive answer.

The old woman smiled gently at Molly. "My dear, you've always had the power to go back to London."

Molly's jaw dropped. She felt genuinely pleased, but slightly disappointed.

"Then, why didn't you tell her before?" asked the Scarecrow.

"Because she needed to discover where she belongs and who truly cares about her," Glinda replied. She turned to Molly. "And, now?"

"Well...I know my home is London, and I may feel lonely. But, I have close friends that I love and can rely on. Together, we make our own family. And, that is something that I will never take for granted." Molly was not sure if that was the right answer. The journey was so long, she had almost forgotten herself. "Is that right?" asked Molly, seeking affirmation.

"That's all it is!"

"You mean, that's it. I can...I can go home?" Molly began to tear up. The excitement to finally go home was overwhelming.

"Yes, those ruby slippers will take you home in two minutes."

"Toby,too?"

"Toby,too," Glinda replied happily.

Molly felt tears of joy stream down her face. "This is overwhelming. Thank you so much!" Over come with emotion, Molly hugged Glinda tightly.

She reciprocated the hug sweetly. "My dear, this means it's time to say good bye."

Molly released after realizing what was happening. She was leaving her friends. She finally noticed all three of them. Their faces expressed both happiness and sadness. She made her way over to the Lion. She pet his groomed fur, smiling sadly. "Good bye, Lion. I hope you found what you were looking for."

"I never would have found it if it wasn't for you," he replied.

She kissed him softly on the cheek and turned to Scarecrow.

"Good bye, Molly. I'll cherish what you've done for me."

She hugged his soft, straw body, and replied, "You had it all along. Good bye, my first friend."

Lastly, Molly saw Tin Man. He stood solemnly by himself. "I'm not one for good byes, Miss Hooper."

"I know," she replied with a teary smile. She leaned in close, feeling his cold body next to hers. Her head rested against his chest for a moment. She felt the sound of a strong heartbeat. It was such a delightful sound to her ears. Thump, thump...thump, thump.

"Molly, I lo-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Molly kissed him tenderly on the lips. His cold touch was a strange sensation, but his lips had a familiarity to them. "I'll miss you most of all."

"I'll see you again, Molly Hooper."

"I know...Sherlock," she whispered.

His eyes widened from her statement. He smiled back and watched her as she backed away.

"Are you ready now?" Glinda questioned.

Molly nodded, too emotional to speak.

"Then, close your eyes, and tap your heels together three times. And, think to yourself, there's no place like home."

Molly followed as instructed. Her face still moist from her tears. A gust of wind brushed her body, and she felt the presence of Oz slip away.

She was going home.

* * *

**A/N: Hi, everyone. It's here, Molly's farewell :'( I hope enjoyed it! Now, it's back to London. The next chapter will most likely be the last chapter. Stay tuned! I'll see you in the next chapter!  
**


End file.
